Too Big For His Britches
Too Big For His Britches 'is the 2nd episode of . Story Night 3 The Cuevita tribe can be seen returning to camp after Tribal Council. Emanuelle can be seen sighing as she leans her torch against the tree and collapses in the shelter. Meanwhile, Zachary and Issi can be seen celebrating on the beach that Nobu is gone and that he has survived the game. Issi gives him a long, tight hug. The last shot shown is of Everett smiling at Enrique as the two men crawl into the shelter to go to bed. Day 4 Early on the morning of Day 4 in the Charca camp, Kinti, Veldt, and Kara can be seen as the first ones up, using the flint they got at Immunity to bring a fire to life. Everyone celebrates as they do this, and Veldt can be seen smiling at the fire proudly. Later on in the day, Kinti can be seen beckoning for Kara and Veldt to follow her into the jungle, where they begin to discuss strategy. Kinti proposes an alliance between the three of them, and both Kara and Veldt agree quickly and wholeheartedly. Veldt says he wanted to ally with them, while Kara says she thinks it's a great idea. While those three are locking in a tight alliance in the jungle, Erron can be seen sitting with Cedric and cracking jokes by the fire. The two laugh uproariously, and Erron grins at Cedric. From the shelter, Peter can be seen sitting alone, observing Cedric and Erron laughing, as well as Kinti, Kara, and Veldt returning from their talk in the jungle. The scene shifts to the Cuevita camp, where the mood seems pretty high. Mellorie can be seen smiling as she sits by the fire with Kenji and Martina, eating rice. On another side of camp, walking by the riverbank, Martina can be seen walking with Emanuelle. Emanuelle talks about how she feels about the game, and Martina listens aptly. Emanuelle continues talking about how she just hopes she doesn't go home next, because she is loyal and willing to work hard to stay in the game, and Martina says she'll think about it. Later on in the day, Mitzi can be seen strolling along a jungle path. She looks around to make sure no one is around before ducking off the path and pushing into the undergrowth. She can be seen looking logs and under rocks. She seems ready to go back to camp, not wanting to get caught, when she spots a flash of chartreuse on a tree branch at eye level. Smiling, she pulls the branch down and unties the bundle, finding that it is a Hidden Immunity Idol. She beams as she puts it around her neck. Day 5 The two tribes can be seen meeting up on the morning of Day 5 for their reward challenge in a clearing with two long, elevated balance beams in it, with platforms on one end of them. Several members of Charca seem pretty surprised to see Nobu voted off, since he didn't seem to be the weakest member of the tribe. Kara can be seen grinning at seeing Nobu voted off. Su then explains the challenge, called "Tippy Toes". All nine competing members must line up on the balance beam, and the person on the opposite side of the platform must cross the beam to the platform. The first tribe to get all nine members to the other side will win a reward of a fishing kit, which excites everyone. Su lets them strategize: Charca gets to sit out one person, and they sit out Lorraine. Then, the challenge begins. '''Highlights: * Both tribes get out to rocky starts, with both Orlia and Issi falling within the first couple of steps. * However, Charca begins to get a hang of the challenge a little faster than Cuevita. * This, combined with their agiles being generally more agile and nimble, leads them to win. The Charca tribe can be seen shouting in happiness at winning; Cedric grins as he takes the crate of fishing supplies from Su. The Charca tribe can be seen returning to camp, and immediately a lot of the tribe wants to head out to go fishing. Erron, Kara, Cedric, and Kinti all follow Veldt as he begins to explain how to fish since he has extensive experience with it. Lorraine and Lauwanda go down to the riverbank to watch everyone learn how to fish, and maybe try their hand at it. Orlia tries to get Peter and Arpit to go with her as well, but neither seems interested. Orlia sighs and goes down alone. Arpit and Peter sit in the shelter, talking about old seasons of Star Trek instead of going down to watch the fishing. Down by the riverbank, the rest of the tribe minus Arpit and Peter watches as Veldt teaches everyone how to fish. Erron and Kara both try it first, and come up with nothing. Kinti then throws out her line, and gets a bite, and everyone begins to clap as she pulls a medium sized fish out of the river. Later on in the day, as a group they have caught four more fish (two caught by Veldt, one by Cedric, and one by Kara). Everyone gathers around the fire as they cook and then they feast. As Lorraine bites into her fish, she sideeyes Arpit and Peter a little disdainfully. The scene changes to the Cuevita tribe returning to camp after their loss. Everett can be seen sighing as they return to the center of their camp. As the tribe winds down after the challenge, Emanuelle asks Enrique if he'd be willing to talk. Surprised she has asked, he gets up and the two of them go to walk by the river. Emanuelle talks with Enrique about many of the same things she talked about with Martina, talking about how she is a loyal person who just had a rough start to the game. She says she just doesn't want her game to be over so early, and she would love to work with Enrique and do what he wants in the future. After their talk, Enrique gives Emanuelle a hug and tells her to not worry so hard. As Emanuelle and Enrique return to camp, Kenji can be seen watching them from the shelter with a confused look on his face, which soon sours to a sneer. Kenji walks over to where Everett and Zachary can be seen squatting by the fire and talking about NFL football. They look up when he arrives, and in a hushed tone Kenji tells them about his observations and his worries. Zachary looks annoyed when he finishes. Day 6 It is time for the second Immunity Challenge of the season, and both tribes walk into a grassy field where Su stands in waiting. He takes back the Immunity Idol from Lauwanda, and then explains the challenge. All nine competitors will have to cross a ramp and a tire course, and then when they all get to the end, two of them must us a slingshot to knock down three large targets. The first tribe to knock down all three targets will win. The tribes get to strategize for a moment; Charca decides to sit out Lauwanda. Then the challenge begins. Highlights: * Both tribes start out at about the same pace. Lorraine struggles to get up the ramp for Charca, while Enrique and Emanuelle struggle to get up the ramp for Cuevita, making them lag behind a little. * Cuevita makes up a little ground on the tires, but they are still behind Charca at the slingshots. * Everett and Zachary go wild trying to catch up, and they are able to pass Kara and Erron on the slingshots, knocking down their final target moments before Charca. The Cuevita tribe goes wild at having won. Emanuelle can be seen doing a little dance, and Issi gives Zachary a tight hug. Enrique can be seen grinning as he high fives Everett. Meanwhile, the Charca tribe can be seen returning to camp, down in spirits. Kara frowns as she stands next to the shelter with her arms crossed. When the tribe gets back, Peter and Arpit go to get water from the well. Lorraine turns to the rest of the tribe, and says she knows she is part of the reason the tribe lost. Lauwanda can be seen rubbing her shoulder. Lorraine then says she hopes that the rest of the tribe would vote out Peter or Arpit over her, since they are lazy around camp and don't seem involved in everything. Orlia seems shocked to hear her allies' names, while everyone else seems to be considering it. Peter and Arpit return from the well just as Lorraine is finishing her pitch, overhearing she is targeting them. Peter looks scared and shocked, but Arpit angrily marches over and asks Lorraine why she feels the need to blatantly attack and target him. Shocked by his anger, Lorraine says she is just trying to save herself. Arpit just tells everyone they need to vote out Lorraine because she is weak and bad at the game before marching off into the jungle. Peter and Orlia run off after him to try to calm him down, while Lorraine starts to cry a little. Kinti gets up and gives her a hug, shaking her head. In the jungle, Orlia begins to yell at Arpit, asking him what he was thinking. Arpit says he just is shocked people would even consider voting him out, and Orlia just groans, and explains that he needs to apologize to everyone. Arpit walks back to camp and apologizes to everyone for his outburst, but tells them he still thinks they need to value tribe strength. With that, everyone grabs their things and prepares to leave for Tribal Council. The Charca tribe arrives at their first Tribal Council, in the gloomy clearing under the ancient trees. They light their torches for the first time, and then Su begins to ask questions. He asks Kinti how it feels to be the only returnee so far. She says she was worried coming out here that she'd be singled out, but that she just feels like another castaway and she's loving it so far. He then asks Veldt how the tribe is functioning. He says for the most part they get along great, and he thinks they can get back to winning. He asks Lorraine if she is worried about being voted off tonight, and she admits she is because she did poorly in the challenge. However, she says that Arpit has been rude at camp and is really causing disharmony within the tribe. Arpit says that Lorraine is just reaching for something to keep her in the game. With that, the castaways go to vote, with Cedric going first. Peter is the last one to vote, and then Su gets the urn and asks if anyone has a Hidden Immunity Idol. No one moves, so he reads the votes. Lorraine does receive three votes from Peter, Arpit, and Orlia, but the rest of the votes are against Arpit, showing that the tribe values harmony over strength. Arpit refuses to acknowledge anyone, angrily grabbing his torch. Su snuffs it, and Arpit storms out of the Tribal Council without a look back. Challenges Reward= '''Challenge:' Tippy Toes All nine members will be on a beam. Starting on the far end of the beam, each member must climb across the others to get to the finish mat at the end of the beam. The first tribe to get all nine competitors at the finish mat will win Reward. Reward: Fishing kit Winner: |-|Immunity= Immunity Challenge: Sling Your Shot All nine competing members must cross a grassy field, climbing over a ramp and going through a tire course. Once the nine competitors get to the end of the course, two must be selected to fire shots with a slingshot at three targets. The first tribe to knock down all three targets wins Immunity. Winner: Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Next Time On Survivor... Charca tries to mend fences after a fiery Tribal Council... ...and a rumor begins on Cuevita. Still in the Running Trivia *The episode title was said by Lorraine Campo when talking about how Arpit Gupta was overconfident and self obsessed. *Emanuelle and Kinti had the most confessionals, with 3. **Issi had the least confessionals, with 0. Category:Episodes Category:Survivor: Ecuador Episodes Category:Survivor: Ecuador